Fushigi Yugi: No Limits for Love
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Hotohori and Nuriko are reborn into the book world with a new path for them to take...


**No Limits for Love**

By Lovely-chan

A year recently began in the Konan Empire, the people smiled and worked very hard to rebuild a new and more beautiful place to live. After the evil was finally gone from the Four Gods World and the Real World, the Suzaku and Seiryu seishi were reborn into their world. For all of them a new life was granted and an opportunity to recover what they lost in their previous lifetime, but now, it was up to them to make their lives better or worse than before. 

When the Suzaku seishi reborn into the Four Gods World, their memories remain, but physically were not the same. Hotohori was reborn as a more beautiful man than before (If that is possible) and as sweet and gentle as ever. His hair falls till his knees like a deep black cascade and his eyes color were sky blue with the same shape they used to have. His sexy smile was capable of enchant any person that was lucky enough to receive it. 

The first thing Hotohori did when he was reborn, was to look himself in a mirror, just to make sure he was still beautiful, and for his surprise, he was even more gorgeous than before. 

"It can't be possible! How in the world this happen? Oh, my, now what am I going to do with my beautiful self? " He keep posing and smiling like a model. "I never though there was a possibility for me to be even more beautiful than before…I guess there are no impossible…arigato, Suzaku Seikun." 

Hotohori was so happy about himself, he almost forgot about his son Boushin and Houki. "Boushin! Houki! I must go look for them, they will be glad…but…now I am younger than Houki, that could be a problem. " He decided to forget about that and go directly to the palace. 

For the new reborn Nuriko, things were different. She was reborn as the most amazing woman any eyes could see, no doubt about it. "Oh my dear Suzaku!! You make my dream come true! I am a real woman, and the most beautiful alive! " She was also looking at the mirror. "I got boobs! Ahhhh!! ^__^" 

Nuriko, just like her fellow seishi, was impressed of her new self. Her hair was very long like she used to have before cutting it, but the color was so different. The pale pink hair make her look even more adorable, it looks like soft cotton candy. Her eyes were ruby-red, and her skin was soft and delicate like porcelain. But the one thing she liked the most, was her new curvy body, this time she won't need to cross dress or be called gay. "If only Miaka could see me now…oh she will be so envious of my beautiful body! ^_~ I wonder if Hotohori-sama was reborn too and how does he look. *__* He must be so gorgeous! *Drooling* Oh, my character is glowing…it feels so good to be alive!" 

Back in the palace, Hotohori was recognized by the guards as the old Emperor of Konan. The mark of Suzaku was one of his evidence, but his most loyal advicer knew for sure it was him right away. "Lord Sahitei, we welcome you back at the palace, your home." 

"Thank you" Hotohori replied. "But, my name is not Sahitei anymore, my name is Saihij. I would like to see Houki and Boushin. Where are they? " 

"Boushin is studying with his teachers, he will be more than happy to see you." 

"What about Houki, you didn't say anything about her." 

"I am sorry your highness, but Houki died a few month ago." 

Hotohori's face turned sad, but then he looked up again. "I see…those are very sad news. Is Boushin ok? " 

"Yes sire, he is fine now. " 

"I will go to him then. " 

"Yes my lord." 

Hotohori walked toward the palace with such joy, he never though walking through those corridors will give him so much happiness. He was in front of the door were his beloved son was supposed to be, when the door was abruptly opened hitting Hotohori's face. "Ahh! @_@" Hotohori was on the floor with birds flying around his head. 

"I am sorry Hotohori-sama, but I sensed you chi and came quickly to see where it came from no da!" ^_^ 

"Chichiri! It's ok, I didn't know you were here." 

"I am helping your child no da, he will be a great emperor. I can see you are reborn, so it's the rest of our seishi. We might see them again some day." 

"I will like that. Now please, let me see my son." He entered the room and saw a cute little boy sitting in the desk with his eyes closed. He seems to be meditating or something. "Excuse me your highness, are you the emperor of Konan?" 

"Yes." He said calmly without opening his eyes. "Can I help you with something?" 

"In fact, you do." 

"Then speak" He finally opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him amazed. "Do I know you? You look somehow…familiar." 

"I am looking for my son, I believe he lives at the palace." 

"I think my teacher can help you better than me…but…" 

"My son name is Boushin, son of the Sahitei or Hotohori...I…" 

Boushin's eyes widened in disbelief and looked at Chichiri. Chichiri nodded and then he stare even more and his tears fall down his beautiful face. 

"Father? Is it you?" 

"Yes, it is I." Hotohori came close to his dear son and hold him in his arms so tight. "At last, I can take care of you and be the father I wasn't till this day." 

Nuriko was walking through the streets and every eye was stuck on her. *I wonder why they stare so much…I want to go to the palace, I think I may found him in there…but, would he mind? I know there is Houki and I am just the same person for him, but I…I have kept this feelings buried down inside my heart for so long…now, things are different. I am not a man anymore…I will fight, for him I will…my love. I've always waited for you…Hotohori." 

Nuriko walked till she reached the palace entrance. "Hello, I would like to see the emperor." The guards at the entrance were drooling when they saw her but didn't allow her to enter. "We have orders to let no one inside the palace doors, please excuse us beautiful lady." 

"It is very important for me to speak with him…is Chichiri, Tasuki, Hotohori or any of the Suzaku warriors in the palace?" 

"We must not gave this kind of information, please leave at once." 

"I am…" 

"Let her in! She is one of the Suzaku warriors no da. ^_^" 

"She is what?!" The guards couldn't believe that beautiful woman was a Suzaku warrior, and finally let her in. 

"Chichiri, you are here!" She hug him and smiled. "You recognize me?" 

"Of course Nuriko, I can feel your chi no da. ^_^ I can see you are a girl now…and a very beautiful one too no da." 

"Thank You Chichiri." Blushed. "Is Hotohori here?" 

"I knew you'll ask…yes, he is with his son right now. Come, I'll take you to him." 

Nuriko's heart was pounding so fast, she will finally see her beloved Hotohori once again in the flesh. She couldn't ask Chichiri how was he looking, but deep down, she knew she will be blown away. 

"Here we are no da! ^__^" Chichiri opened the door. " Hotohori-sama…" 

Hotohori couldn't believe his eyes, was he hallucinating? *It can't be…she must be…imposible! * "Houki? … No…" His eyes widened as he felt her chi. "Nuriko?! Is that you?" 

"Yes it is, Hotohori-sama." Her heart was pounding even faster, she was melting at the sight of her long lost love Hotohori. *This time, I can't lose him. He looks so handsome! * "I am so happy to see you, your highness." 

"Please, just call me Hotohori, I am not the emperor anymore, Boushin is." 

"Who is this lady that looks like my mother?" Boushin asked his father. 

"She is Nuriko, one of the Suzaku seishis." Hotohori answer his son's request. 

"Welcome to my kingdom and my palace, Ms. Nuriko. ^_^ " Boushin liked the young woman in front of his eyes, she remembered of his beloved mother and wanted her to stay. "You are my father's friend, right?" Nuriko nodded. "Then you are welcome to stay at my palace." 

"Thank you sire, it will be my honor to serve you and protect you." Nuriko knew she will have to stay there if she wants to get near Hotohori. 

"Then, I am the happiest! My father return from his sleep and my mother's face will be near me to look after me. It feels like both of them have return back to me." 

Nuriko was surprise to know Houki was dead, but deep down inside was also glad. *Now there is nothing between us.* 

"I would like to speak with you later, Nuriko. Now go go with Chichiri so you can settle in your bedroom." Hotohori smiled softly at her old friend, both Chichiri and Nuriko left the room. *Nuriko is a woman…she looks so much like Houki, but even more beautiful than her… * 

A few days pass by and Hotohori was obviously extremely happy, for once, he didn't felt lonely. He was spending much time with his son and was also taking his son's place till he grew older, but Boushin was getting very well prepared. Nuriko have spend zero time with her eternal love Hotohori, but was looking forward to do so, she knew everything was upside-down in the country and needed him to lead. 

Finally, one afternoon Nuriko was walking in the palace garden gathering some flowers to put on Hotohori's bedroom, since the first day she stayed at the palace, she put fresh flowers every day on Hotohori's bedroom. Nuriko knew he like beautiful things, and what is more beautiful than flowers to decorate his room and delight him. While she sang and gathered the flowers Hotohori saw her smiling, blooming more than any of the flowers she had in her hands. "So she is the one…I should have known." Hotohori decided to spy on her for a while and see what she will do, he follow her till she reached his room. *Let's see…no one is around…time to go! * Nuriko though as she sneak into Hotohori's bedroom. "I hope you like them, your highness…I hope they make you feel good and make you smile. ^_^ " Nuriko said as she put the flower's in a vase. "Have a good night, Hotohori-sama." She turned around to see Hotohori standing right in front of her. O___O "Hotohori! I…I…I can explain, your highness." She was so blushed and wanting to disappear at that instant. *Why didn't I heard him come in??! I am so dead! Baka Baka Baka! * 

"You don't need to call me your highness, I am not the emperor…thank you."- Hotohori said. 

"Thank you? For what?" 

"For the flowers, of course…you change them every day, I like them, they are beautiful. " *Like you…if I could say that…but you are Nuriko! A guy? I am confused…since I first saw you again…weird. But you are a girl now…and what a beauty…* 

"Hotohori? Are you ok? You seem…gone. Is something wrong? I am sorry to intrude, I just wanted to cheer you up a little…you are working so hard since you came back to the palace and I…" 

"No need to say that…I don't mind at all. You are my friend, and you are welcome at my chambers…I mean, if you need something or wish to give me a sweet present like these." He smile and turn around, he didn't wanted to look at her. Their arms rose softly as he turned around and Nuriko felt a rush of electricity traveling through all her body. Her cheek warmed and blushed immediately. *Oh no, if he noticed. *"I must go now." Nuriko said quickly. 

"What is the rush…I told you I wanted to talk with you…I haven't got the time…forgive me." 

"I have nothing to forgive…I understand, you are so important and I am just…" 

"You are important too, all of the Suzaku seishi are important to me." *Why can't I look at her…if I turned and look at her eyes will I…is it Houki's memories or is it something else…but I don't see Houki in Nuriko… * 

"Hotohori…I don't want to bother you, you must be tired; I will leave now. Good night." 

"No!" He turned around. "I want you to stay a little more…" Hotohori looked at Nuriko's eyes and saw it. *She still loves me…Nuriko…are you and I ment to be together after all? * "Please sit…here beside me." His eyes were shining like two bright stars, he felt his heart beating faster and felt an attraction he didn't felt before, not for Miaka, not for Houki, but, was it more important? *I can't…she is…no, she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen…I know her well and I know she truly loves me… * "Nuriko…" 

"Yes?" *I am such a stupid girl! Why am I being so shy?! I wasn't like this when I was a man…but with Hotohori, everything is different. He is so gentle and calm…he is so beautiful… * 

"You…I haven't told you this, but…you look amazing as a woman. I mean…" 

"I know what you mean…thank you. " *He likes me!!! Ahhh!!! * 

Hotohori couldn't resist any longer and came close to her; Nuriko froze. * Oh my, what is he doing? ! * 

"I…got a weird feeling…I don't know, like some force bigger than you or than me are trying to put us together, do you feel it?" Hotohori asked a little nervous. *Why did I say that? Baka! Nuriko…always making sure I am happy, so good to her friends and with such strong emotions…Nuriko…why do I feel this now, after so long…you… * 

"I don't feel anything, but your breath…so close to mine…I…" Her eyes were meeting his gaze, and with all the passion and love this gorgeous man have inside, he kissed the woman in front of him, the same woman that has waited an entire lifetime for that moment. *Hotohori… * 

At last her wishes had been granted, her love was finally beside her and holding her like she always wanted. 

"Wo ai ni" Hotohori whispered softly in her ears. * I always have…now I know, I deny it over and over…you were a man, how could I love a man…but now…nothing will part us. * 

Hotohori and Nuriko were finally together, Suzaku's love guide their souls once more and create another miracle for the sake of love. There are no frontiers, no space, no time, that can come between true love…true love will last throughout eternity for ever and ever….Suzaku's power let us know once again THERE ARE NO LIMITS FOR LOVE. 


End file.
